The Toaster That Brings Back Horrid but Fun Memories
is a story about what would happen if RAWEFC was continued differently. To learn more about RAWEFC, please click on one of these links, but, these pages contains randomness, meanness, and Mary Sues. Reader discretion is advised. RAWEFC RAWRFC2 RAWEFC3 RAWEFC4 The Story (CCs and Cream puts bread in the toaster) Oh! You know that ALL of you can edit this too! But don't be mean and be a Mary Sue. So anyway... (CCs and Cream waits for the bread to pop out) *ding* (No bread pops out) CCs and Cream: Huh? (The toaster starts blowing over 100,000,000 bubbles at the same) CCs and Cream: Aaah! (CCs and Cream gets trapped into a bubble. He tries to pop the bubbles to find a way out. After a few more pops, he's out. But what's this?! CCs and Cream is in a mysterious room feeling dizzy.) CCs and Cream: Oh.. I feel dizzy and tired.. Uh.. uh.. What.. is this.. p-p-lace? Let's see... R.. A.. W.. E.. F.. C.. Huh??? Oh... Oh no.. OH NO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'm apparently in the RAWEFC room. This is terrible. I hope I haven't time traveled back when RAWEFC has been created. (CCs and Cream sees Bill, Bob, Phineas, Ferb, Gary, and Kevin walking in) CCs and Cream: Oh no! I DID time traveled back! (Bill begins talking) Bill: So, what are we doing again? Bob: You idiot. It's a fan series with every fan character. And real ones! Phineas: Yes, yes it is. Bill: Shut up, how many times have you said that today? Phineas: 17. Ferb: Ha! Phineas: Shut up, Ferb! Gary: Okay, so we're making a series, right? What's it about? Kevin: Apparently this randomness. Gary: Okay, so, it's random. What's the point? Bill: I don't know, maybe we could talk and crap Phineas: (imatating Bill) "I don't know, maybe we could talk and crap." (Bill Sweet Chin Musics Phineas. He lies on the floor, unconcious.) Bob: Good job, Bill, good job. Philipp: Yeah! He's right. All: We need more people! Ferb: Oh? Who is that person way back over there? Phineas: I don't know? Let's check and find out. CCs and Cream: Oh no! They see me! Run away run away run away... And now everything in the future will change wouldn't it like Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Bagaloo now wouldn't it. Phineas: You're from the future? CCs and Cream: *sigh* yes... And- (A few more edits, three more sequels, lots of people, and definatley two Mary Sues later...) All: Oh so you're not twins! CCs and Cream & CCC: Exactly... FILL IN THE REST YOU GUYS AND GALS!!! (OK) *Throws a duck* Me: I LOVE TACOS! CCs and Cream & CCC: Who the heck is Me? CCs and Cream: Okay anyways, I NEED to get back to my OWN time! This is f- Random Girl: FABULOUS!!! CCs and Cream: Are you Serena or just that other random girl? (Random Girl dissappears into a mist) All: GASP!!! FILL IN THE REST YOU GUYS AND GALS!!! The Story 1.2 CCC: I'm hungry! (brings out toaster; the toaster starts bubbling bubbles) CCs and Cream: Run everyone run! Let me stay here, just run! CCC: No! CCs and Cream: Why?! CCC: I wanna see my future! CCs and Cream: But I- Okay fine... (CCs and Cream and CCC gets trapped in a bubble) CCC: I see something! Look! (CCs and Cream and CCC sees the epilouge of RAWEFC from a bubble) (Bill walks in and turns on the light) Bill: Hey, where'd everybody go? I just went to the bathroom! Bob: I had to go too. HiBy: Me three. Gary: Four. Phillipp: Five. Kevin: Six. Phineas: Seven. Ferb: Eight. Isabella: Nine. Baljeet: Ten. Buford: Eleven. Everybody: We all had to go! Bill: Hmm..... I see. Bob: Hey, I got an idea for a song! "We are, Random and Young!" Phillipp: I'm fifteen. Bob: Besides you. Kevin: I'm seventeen. Bob: And you! Bill: Wait, if Kevin's seventeen, what kind of car do you have? Kevin: The new limited edition Corvette. Bill: Can a take a spin in it? Kevin: No. Bill: Darn. HiBy: Dude, why would he let you drive the limited edition Corvette? Bob: Where did he find it? Kevin: Online. Bill: ( In wierd voice) Rrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaallllllyyyyyyy? Kevin: Yup. Bill: Darn. I was hoping that, like you were lying and saying really for a long time like that would make you tell the truth, you know? Kevin: You are wierd. Bill: I know. *Lights switches off. Everything is dark. Static* THE END (Hoops, Yoyo, and Piddles enters the room and they begin to run around) CCs and Cream: Hey! THAT didn't happen! CCC: Everything was supposed to be just static after that. Hey! I see another bubble! (CCs and Cream and CCC see the ending (not epilouge) of RAWEFC.) CCC of the past: Remember, after RAWEFC4.9, number 5 starts! Wait, we're talking about girls and Ferb? Jet: I guess RAWEFC's done for. Speedsis: Well bye! CCC of the past: Wait Speedsis. Speedsis: Why? Jet: We may not know if it's still very popular. CCC of the past: Yeah, so we'll just wait for some time. Che: RAWEFC is a candidate for deletion, and let's hope it gets deleted soon. 9_9 CCC of the past: Wow... (everyone leaves exept for CCC) CCC of the past: It's a candidate for deletion... wow... All of those memories will be gone. All of those Chain of Memories... gone... All of those at RAWEFC had their share of fun. They had their share of arguments and drama... So it ad to end. *opens the ceiling and looks up at the sky* CCC of the past: We all share one sky. Those stars represent... us. How exactly? I don't know. They just do... Well, time for me to go. *soft piano music plays* CCC of the past: Bye... RAWEFC... *leaves a single group picture of ALL people who have been on RAWEFC and shuts the door* (bubble dissappears) CCs and Cream & CCC: I DIDN'T MAKE THAT SPEECH! CCC: I think the bubbles trying to tell us something. This is so freaking r- Random Girl: RANDOM-NESS FUNNY LALALA FILL IN THE REST GUYS AND GALS Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Randoms with Actual Storylines